National Give Mom a Nap Day
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Steph decides to spend the day treating the women of her family to a nap. What's the impact on her relationship with Joe. It's not a Babe, Ranger doesn't appear but Joe isn't shown in a good light.


National Give Mom a Nap Day

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing

AN: I saw that this could be humorous in the Plum World. Forgive the typos, I have had a long week and not looking to get any better this coming week. This is for CL Sunshine. Hope ya like it girlfriend.

* * *

 **Stephanie's POV**

I was surfing the web and saw an article stating that October 11, 2015 should be recognized as National Give Mom a Nap Day. I thought that would probably be a good idea. I saw how Val ran around with the kids and caring for the new baby and Mom was always up early cooking and baking all day and cleaning. They deserve a rest. So I called Angie and MA and we decided to do it at my parents' house. I would supervise the girls cooking dinner, buy a desert from Tasty Pastry and we would clean up. Mom, Val and grandma could all take a much deserved nap today.

I went over and spoke to my Dad who agreed to help Albert take care of Lisa and Janie. He also said he was a master with the fire extinguisher if needed. Gotta love the confidence he has in me. I did make a meatloaf when grandma lived with me. I can use the internet for recipes and Angie is a mini-Val so she can cook already. Jeeze.

I went to the store and got a ham, fresh pineapple to slice, a steam bag of broccoli, bagged salad, a cucumber, bag of potatoes, a tomato, a bottle of Newman's Own Olive Oil and Vinegar salad dressing, and frozen dinner rolls. I then stopped at Tasty Pastry for a dozen Boston Creams , a dozen black & white cookies, half chocolate bottoms and half white, a dozen chocolate chip cannoli, a half dozen vanilla and a half dozen chocolate pusties. That should cover desert.

I was walking out of Tasty Pastry when my phone rang, Morelli. "Hey Joe," I answered.

"Hey Cupcake. You know you don't need to bring anything to my ma's."

"What are you talking about?"

"You forgot. We're having dinner at my mom's for my nephew, Petey's first birthday today."

"Ummm… I have plans. I'm helping Angie and MA make dinner today for National Give Mom a Nap Day."

"You can't cook, Cupcake," he chuckled.

"I can cook. I was married to the Dick and used to cook dinner every night. Besides, Angie is almost as good as Val at cooking."

"Cupcake they don't need a nap. They are mothers so they are used to doing everything."

"Ya know Joe, no one complains when a man takes a nap in the chair but if a woman takes a nap, it's a crime. My mother, Val and grandma do so much for the family and why can't they be appreciated. We should show them that we not only love them but appreciate everything they do for us," I said. I know my voice was getting louder and people were staring.

"Cupcake, you need to go to my ma's. Let your family fend for themselves. They can dial dinner for once."

"Last time I checked, we were not married. Why is your family more important than mine? Your nephew won't remember his birthday so who cares if I'm there. It's not like your family even likes me."

"They like you Cupcake. They would prefer you act like an upstanding Burg girl. Besides, I didn't know you could cook at all. Why'd you cook for Dickie when you won't cook for me?"

"This conversation is done," I said as I hung up on him. How dare he question me like that? Of course I cooked for my husband. Seriously, what did he think? I may not have been a gourmet chef but I can cook, it's just been a long time. Besides, why cook a full meal for just myself. I got into the car and drove to my parents. I walked into the house with the bags of groceries and my Dad came out and grabbed the bakery boxes. We know what his priority is.

My mother started in, "Stephanie, how could you argue with your husband on the sidewalk. You need to be at Angie's tonight and show the family the respect they're due."

"Whoa, hold on mom. Joe is not my husband. Look at my finger, no ring. We aren't even engaged," I screeched.

"It's just a formality."

"Really? He bought a 70 inch plasma screen TV instead of an engagement ring. I think that speaks rather loudly. Besides, I'm not going to a one year old's birthday party and have to deal with Bella and her hatred. She gives me the eye every time she sees me. It's even worse since Uncle Sonny died. I can't take much more. Besides I don't want to get married nor have children with Morelli."

Grandma had been strangely quiet but she piped up, "So would you have babies with that hot bounty hunter with the great package?"

I heard my father mutter, "Jesus Christ."

I took a deep breath before saying, "Ranger is my friend. He doesn't want to have any more children."

Grandma gave me a knowing smile but kept her mouth shut. Good thing because mom was on a rampage. I got her to calm down by eating a Boston Cream just before my sister and her family arrived. I grabbed my two donuts as Val set down another dozen. Crisis averted. I may need more donuts to get through the afternoon. I explained my plan and the ladies were herded upstairs by my father. He talked my mother into giving me a chance and he talked Val into letting him supervise Albert.

I explained my plan to Angie and MA. They were excited and wanted to this for their mom and the grandmas. Angie bossed MA and me around but I kept MA in line so she didn't start a food fight, Grandma Mazur had been a bad influence on her. We boiled the ham like I'd seen my mother do many times and then put it in the glass baking dish with pineapple juice. I had bought a fresh cored pineapple at the store and I sliced it into rings and used toothpicks to hold them in place on the ham. I added the cloves and it was ready to go. I read the label on the ham which told me to bake it 20 minutes per pound at 325 degrees. I placed it in the oven and set the timer. I handed the veggies to Angie to cut up for the salad. I poured the lettuce into a bowl, opened a can of black olives, drained it and added them to the salad bowl. I also opened a second can and placed it on one of those serving dishes. MA cut up some cheese for the plate while I added the Ritz crackers. I could steam the broccoli later and make the rolls while the ham cooled and Dad sliced it. I watched MA and Angie peel potatoes, and then Angie cubed them up, turned on the stove and let them cook. This wasn't so bad. We went out to the living room where Dad was holding Janie and giving her a bottle while Albert was outside with Lisa in the backyard pushing her on the swing. MA went out to play too and Angie decided to join them.

Daddy smiled at me, "You did a nice thing for the ladies, honey. You worked with the girls too and they were well behaved and everything is running smoothly. I think we should do this more often. Especially if it means Edna is upstairs out of everyone's hair."

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everything was ready precisely at 6. Dad sliced the ham, we had soft white dinner rolls fresh from the oven with perfectly whipped potatoes, steamed broccoli and salad. After dinner the girls and I cleared the table and we brought out platters of pastries with a pot of coffee. Everyone enjoyed our dinner.

 ** _Meanwhile at the Morelli's…._**

"Joseph where is Stephanie tonight," Tony asked.

"She and her nieces cooked dinner for get this… National Give Mom a Nap Day. Have you ever heard of such a load of crap? I mean really, like ma needs a nap."

At that precise moment Angie came out of the kitchen. The two men were oblivious to the glares from all the women in the room. Angie came up between her two sons and slapped them both upside the head before saying, "The two of you are a disgrace. No wonder Stephanie doesn't want to marry you. Women work hard even if it is within the home, we deserve some respect and a break. After the cake is served, why don't the two of you clean up while we relax."

The men watched little Petey mash his mini birthday cake into his hair, the tray of his highchair and all over his hands, face, arms and chest. He was sitting in his diaper. There was cake all over the mat under his chair. A couple of the kids smushed their cake into each other's hair. Joe and Tony spent four hours cleaning the children, the dining room and kitchen. Including having to wash all the dishes. They were exhausted by the time it was over. Joe realized that Stephanie and his mother were both right. Women actually worked harder than men. He wondered if more people would celebrate National Give Mom a Nap Day next year. He had a feeling it would become a tradition in the Morelli household.


End file.
